POAP
by meeshwuu
Summary: Hermionie Granger, your average seventeen girl gets the most unexpected birthday news, she never thought she would receive. A new identity, new looks, a fiancee, friendships form, and most important of all....love. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Fun

"Rise and Shine Sweetheart!" Someone sang.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and was greeted with a large grin …. Which belonged to her mother, Amy Granger.

Hermione … obviously confused …. Asked, "Mum, why are you so ---"But stopped because a sudden thought came into her mind, which caused her eyes to bulge out.

"It's my birthday!" she squeeled! And every single birthday Hermione had was spent with her mother shopping!

Then Mrs. Granger made an unexpected move, she picked up a pillow, screaming, " PILLOW FIGHT!" While acting like a 4 year old. You'd think she was in her early thirties than her early forties.

Hermione was surprised but recovered quickly and her face was replaced with a devilish grin! She grabbed the nearest pillow she could grab that was in reaching distance and started whacking her mother!

If someone walked in on the two of them, they would've thought, "Awww…. How cute!" then, "Ha-Ha… this is soo amusing!" because it was indeed a cute and amusing sight.

Mrs. Granger threw her pillow at Hermione, who blocked it with her hands, Mrs. Granger seized her chance. And started tickling her! After awhile the forty year old lady was out of breath, and when Mione saw this **she** started tickling her mum! After another round of tickling each other, Hermione's mother said, "Honey, lets stop." Still huffing and breathing deeply. "Ya we should. I'm really out of breath." Hermione answered, who was too, breathing deeply. When they were almost done catching their breaths, a quote popped into Hermione's mind, a quote she loved!

"Inhale…" said Hermione, obeying what she said, as did her mother.

"Exhale …"said the mother and daughter. Who were doubled with laughter again!

When they finally calm down, her mum said, "Go get dressed and eat breakfast."

Without another glance, her mother left the room.

Hermione went into the bathroom and turned in the water. Then she striped off her clothing and stepped into the shower, where warm water caressed her body. Ten minutes later she stepped out of the shower and dried herself with a towel.

Suddenly a thought came to her mind, "Today is my seventeenth birthday. That mans that I can do magic out of school!"

_Hmmm…… What should I do first?_

_First things first, dry your hair and get dressed then do some magic._

_Oh YA! But I could do a drying charm instead of doing the muggle way._

_Whatever…_

She quickly performed a drying charm on her hair. Then she went to her closet to choose what to wear. After trying on a lot of outfits, and "Hmmm……Nahhh…"she settled with a pale yellow shirt, that was sleeveless on one side and on the other side there was a sleeve. Jeans accompanied this shirt along with black high tops. And chose to put on pale yellow eye shadow, some mascara, and clear lip gloss.

Over the summer, Hermione became much more girly girl.

As soon as Hermione opened her door, the smell of blueberry pancakes filled her nose.

"Oh… my favorite!" She squeeled! The excited girl jumped on the banister and slid…..down.

Hermione sat down in her favorite chair and started eating pancakes, Enjoying her breakfast…..suddenly sitting up. "Mum I heard a pecking sound."

And she was correct…. there was an owl at the kitchen window with a letter tied to its leg…..

Hermione went to get it…."Mum it's for you!" she told her mother…

"That's strange…I never get letters from wizards…"she said…. And opened the letter….as soon as she read it….She glowed red….


	2. Interview and finding of the fiancee

Thx to everyone who reviewed! Im going to Las Vegas over the weekend so I can not post. : ( sorry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter...unfortunately...but I own the people I made up..and the plot.

Now the story: )

* * *

"Mum?" Hermione asked, frightened. When her mother didn't respond, she was really scared. Then here mother stopped glowing and blinked a couple of times.

"Sweetie, I have something to tell you."

"What is it mum?" Hermione urged.

"First sit down, it might take awhile." Mrs. Granger said. Hermione sat.

"Well…. first of all, you are probably wondering why I was glowing ---"

"Yes I am" interrupted Mione.

"You see a long time ago --- dating back to when you were born, I was put under a strong memory charm. So I wouldn't remember that I'm a witch. You are from a very powerful wizard family…pureblood to be exact. They put fake memories of a muggle life in my head. You see, these memories were returned to me just now, when I was glowing." Mrs. Granger explained.

"So you are saying that you're not my biological mother?" she asked.

"No." Mrs. Granger said firmly, "I am your biological mother. You are a pureblood. I too, am a witch."

"So you **LIED** to me all this time, saying that you were a muggle!" exclaimed Mione, felling her temper rising….

"No. I did not lie to you, I just simply didn't know that I was a witch because my memory was modified and didn't get my memory back until now." Mrs. Granger explained.

"Oh….I'm sorry that I raised my voice to you mum." Apologized Mione, who now understood.

"It's alright dear. You just didn't know. Oh... and one more thing before I forget, we are under a disguise spell. If we say this spell, our true appearances will appear."

Mrs. Granger showed Mione a piece of parchment that had the spell written on it.

"Tri AppeteSolm" they chanted, pointing their wands at themselves.

The both felt themselves grow a couple inches taller, and their hair grow longer.

Her hair was now blond with brown highlights, and her eyes became a purplish blue.

Her mother on the other hand, too, had blond hair but with black highlights. She had pale purple eyes.

'Peck Peck' the females heard, they turned to the source of the sound. It was another owl with a note tied to its leg.

"I'll get it" Mrs. Granger said. She opened the letter and read it, nodding once in awhile as in understand-ment. (sp?)

"Mum, was it one of those memory things again?" Mione asked.

"Not exactly, the letter wasn't charmed but it gave me information on our background."

Hermione was now curious," Could you tell me what the letter says?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, but not all. We are from --- well I should say that you are from a very powerful wizard family, named the Ahn's. I am too from a very powerful family called the Riddle's. So your great-grandfather is Voldemort. You can perform very powerful magic, that only the purest out of the purest purebloods can do it. Your great-grandfather is --- I mean was a half-blood, but became a pureblood by casting a very advanced spell on him-self and drinking a potion he invented. You can also do wand less magic. Oh….. And by very advanced magic, I mean stopping Adava, I didn't have this power, but you do. Your great-grandfather chose to give this power to his great-grandchild. Your child will have this power, then your great-grandchild. Also, Amy and Hermione Granger are fake names. My real name is Stephanie Riddle changed to Stephanie Ahn after the marriage to your father. And your real name is Shannon Ahn. Now I will explain to you about our family tree. You are related to Voldemort from my side. Voldemort's son is my father. His name is Andrew Riddle. He shall watch over you at Hogwarts this year but undercover. His name shall be Patrick Ahn.

Your father was the last Prince of Slytherin and I was the last Princess of Slytherin and the last Heir to Salazar Slytherin. You are now the new Princess of Slytherin and the new Heir to Salazar Slytherin. The descendent of Voldemort, of course is stronger to the fiancé. You shall also be known as the Dark Princess. At the moment I am the Dark Lady, but as soon as you marry your fiancé, you shall be the new Dark Lady."

"Wow…."breathed Mion ---- no Shannon. "Could you tell me who I'm engaged to?"

"Sorry sweetie but that is one thing I cannot tell you." Apologized, Stephanie Riddle.

"Oh"

"You will have to have new friends of course. They don't fit you anymore because of your new personality. Also you are going to be resorted." Added, Mrs. Ahn.

Shannon nodded.

"Now!" Mrs. Ahn clapped her hands excitedly, "Let's do some shopping, also since we have new personality's, I think we should get our hair done, manicures, pedicures, and more! Oh and we have to move onto our new home!"

"Yea!" squeeled Shannon.

'Peck, Peck.'

"Ugh! Not again!" sighed Shannon." I'll get it." She opened the letter and it read,

To Miss. Shannon Ahn

Congratulation on making Head Girl. Of course we've been informed that you need to get a house change. Please come to my office to get you a house change.

Sincerely,

Ablus Dumbledore

Head Master at the school of

Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Oh My God!" screamed Shannon. "I made Head Girl!"

"Congratulations sweetie!" said Mrs. Ahn "Come on! Let's go shopping!...But first I have to do something..."

"Sure, and me too. I have to change to something that fits my personality." Shannon said pointing her wand at her clothes. Her clothes changed into a lacy see-through camisole over her bra. Her jeans turned into a mini skirt. Her shoes were still high tops but the straps circled her ankles.

Her on the other hand flicked her wand and everything in their house was gone. The house was now completely bare.

"Mum, where did all our stuff go?" Shannon asked.

"It went to our real home. This was just a temporary home." Replied her mother.

"I see… Now let's go shopping!" said Shannon.

"Sure. Wait... Let me call our driver…." She said digging into her purse to find her cell phone.

"We have a driver! Wow! I didn't know that we were that rich!" Screaming for joy…was what Shannon was doing now….

'Honk Honk'

"That's our driver" said Mrs. Ahn. They went outside and saw a long…I mean really long white Limo……..

"O………My……………..GOD!" screamed Shannon. "This is AWSOME!"

"Mmmhhhmmmm…."murmured Mrs. Ahn. "Come on get in…. We're starting to catch attention."

She was correct but they weren't starting to get attention, they already had a big crowd! Shannon got into the car and said Diagon Alley.

When they got there, they too had another crowd. Everyone wondered who they were…who was soo… rich!

Shannon got out of the car, and everyone gasped! She was beautiful. She was indeed beautiful. She was prettier than every model and anyone you could think of. She spotted Harry and Ron; they were staring dreamily at her, with their jaws open. Of course they didn't know who she was.

Then she spotted Draco Malfoy. He too was staring at her like all the boys there.

Her mother whispered to her, "Draco Malfoy is your fiancé. Go flirt with him."

"Sure thing mother….this will be fun: )" Shannon smiled devilishly.

* * *

She walked towards Draco. Cameras were flashing.

"Hey Draco." She purred.

He grinned he was hers…..but he had to marry the dark princess…he wanted to marry this girl!

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"No. Who are you?" he asked…while she had her hands on his chest.

"I'm your fiancée, Shannon Ahn." She said loud enough for other people to hear. Then she lowered her voice. "I'm the Dark Lords great-granddaughter."

He gasped. She was the Dark Lords great-granddaughter!

"Cool. So I'm marrying you!" he said trying to hide his happiness. "I think I have already fallen in love with you." His face now 2 inches away from her face.

"So did I." she said. Then she kissed him. Her hands snaking up to his neck, while his hands went around his waist. Cameras were flashing every where. Ooohs and Awwws were heard all around them. Boys and Girls looked at them with jealously. The boys were wishing that they were kissing her and the girls were angry that their boyfriends were looking at her like that.

When they finally stopped kissing, Shannon said, "I'll see you later at Hogwarts. I'm Head Girl .You're Head Boy right?"

"Ya" Draco replied. "I'll see you then."

They kissed one more time, then Shannon walked over to her mother and said, "Lets do that shopping you promised me."

"Sure thing sweetie." Her mother said. "Let's Go to Dumbledore's office first to get re-sorted."

"Sure."

"Um…excuse me." Someone said.

They stopped their conversation and looked at the person who spoke out. It was a reporter.

"Could I ---- we have your picture? And ask you some questions?" a male reporter asked.

"Sure. Interviews, then pictures." Shannon ordered.

"Okay." Then they pulled her mother away.

"First question. What is your name?" someone asked.

"My name is Shannon Ahn." Shannon said, with a whish of her hair.

They gasped. "Daughter of, Darren Ahn?"

Shannon smirked. "Yes, I am" Then she tossed her hair again.

Her father was a well know man. Even better known than the Malfoy's! Also…richer!

"How old are u and what school do u go to?

"I am 17 years old. Today is my birthday to be exact. And I'm going to Hogwarts." She told them.

"Happy Birthday!" someone told her.

Shannon just smirked in response.

"Could Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley come up here?"

Draco walked up with pride. Harry Potter walked up too, but with a little embarrassment. Ron walked up but had hesitated before coming up.

"Have you guys ever met Shannon?"

"No." Harry and Ron said

Draco on the other hand spoke proudly "Not until today. Shannon is my fiancée."

Everyone gasped again.

"Is this true?" They asked Shannon.

"Yes. It is true. Draco Malfoy is my fiancée." She also said proudly.

Shannon leaned over and kissed him passionately on the lips. Harry and Ron stared with jealously.

"If they do not know you then how can you go to Hogwarts?" they asked confused.

"Because I was under a disguise spell." She smirked.

"Why were you under a disguise spell?"

"So…you wanna pry into my life do you?" She threatened…while sending them daggers with her eyes.

They gulped, "Um….no of course not."

Her eyes narrowed. "If I read anything like that I will murder you. So will my Draco."

Draco walked up to her and put an arm around her waist.

"Ya. I will." He too threatened.

"So….. who were you when you were under the disguise spell?"

"Oh… I won't tell these fans. But I'll tell reporters only." She smirked.

Groans were heard every where. People shouted boos and they started yelling.

With a snap of her fingers, everyone was silent.

"Good children." Then she tossed her hair. " I want to give you suspense. I guess you'll have to wait until the paper comes out." She smirked again. Then whispered something into their ears.

Their eyes widened, but returned to normal when Shannon hissed something into their ears.

"Now. You said you wanted pictures?" Shannon said.

"Yes. Yes." They said hurriedly.

Shannon posed for lots and lots of pictures….probably a thousand!

Later on, her mother came back and said, "We need to go now to Albus's office. Now if you would excuse me, we need to go. Now van moose."

They left. "I'll see you later at Hogwarts." She whispered to Draco. Then kissed him one last time on the lips. Well….at least until Hogwarts.

Then the mother and daughter got into the limo.

"Dumbledore's office." Shannon commanded to the driver.

* * *

You likey? YAY I wrote a lot! well u got 2 review! The more U review, the much faster I'll update!

All u have to do is press that go button down there.. v there.

thx!


	3. A talk and a shocking sight!

Het ppls! I know that this is a very short chappie...but When u get to the end you'll understand why it's a very short chappie.

Im off to Las Vegas tommorrow and might not be able to post chappie 4 sry...butI'll have a lot of chappies to post when I come back...

I hope...well here's chapter 3...

* * *

'Pop' Draco turned. There was a house-elf, Stella standing there.

"Master Malfoy whishes for your presence in the Library, young master Draco." She said.

"Ok." He said. Stella bowed deeply and disappeared with another 'pop'.

Draco walked to the library and knocked on the door of the library.

"Come in." A voice called out to him. He opened the door and walked in. There was his father sitting in a chair next to the blazing and roaring red fire.

"Sit." Mr. Malfoy commanded. Draco obeyed and sat down across from his father.

"You wanted to tell me something father?" asked Draco.

"Yes. I did. You are to marry the dark princess on Halloween Eve. Such foolish muggle holiday. I guess Halloween is an exception because Halloween is like evil!" laughed Lucius.

"Father there is something I need to tell you." Draco started saying.

"What is it son?" his father urged.

"Today at Diagon Alley, I saw this limo up and stepped out was a very beautiful ---"

"No." Mr. Malfoy said sternly, "You are not supposed to be dreaming about other girls. You are to marry the dark princess!"

"Yes I know father. At least let me finish." Exclaimed Draco.

"Fine" Lucius reluctantly said.

"Anyways, this girl happens to be Shannon Ahn, the Dark Princess."

Now Draco's father began to get interested in what he had to say.

"She came over to me and said that she was my fiancée, so then we kind of fell in love….like love at first sight. I know that is a muggle saying father but it's true! We did fall in love at first sight. Then we kissed, and now we're a couple." Finished Draco.

"Good job son! I'm proud. You've already me her and became a couple. Now, do you know anything else about Miss Ahn?" Mr. Malfoy asked proudly.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do. I'm Head Boy and she's Head Girl!"

His father nodded and said, "Oh, and son, I need to tell you something……" and Mr. Malfoy told Draco something very secretive…..** (A/N… Haha...Very evil not to tell you!)**

* * *

Meanwhile...with the girls...

* * *

When they arrived in front of the gargoyle statue that guarded his office, Shannon asked," I don't know what the password is. Mum do you know what the password is?"

"No honey. But you can use your new powers to find out." Mrs. Ahn replied.

"Ok. Thanks, but how?" she asked again.

"All you have to do is think, 'What is the password?' and the answer will come to you like a reference book. It's as simple as that." She snapped her fingers.

"Thanks mum." Shannon responded. Shannon was now thinking, 'What's the password?' like her mother said, she knew the answer right away.

"The password is Stalps (**A/N.. Don't know how I thought of that. Just chose random letters. Lolz. : ) **) the gargoyle came to life and jumped aside, allowing them entrance to the stair way of Dumbledore's office…. When they opened the door, they were shocked at what they saw….

Dumbledore was...

* * *

Now do u understand why its a short chappie? u get the idea...more suspense: )

heh heh...

now all u have to do isrepay me for writting this chapter, by review.

All u have to do is click that Go button there v

thx: ) v ( that means...bottom left..) : )


	4. I Did Not Need To See That

Hey! Sry for not posting in awhile. I was very busy.since school just got back had to finish project...I did it at the last minute...seems I got the due date wrong. Well reader of this story, I have an real important announcement to make!

. Since some don't want me to continue the story I will leave it for you to decide.

A) Should I continue the story

B) Should I stop the story and write a new one

Pls make the right deision...

Now the story...

I present you ladies and gentlemen...

Pureblood Granger

Chapter 4

I Did Not Need to See That : )

* * *

Dumbledore was……….kissing Minerva Mcgonagall! (A/N…Ewwwww! That's disgusting!) 

"Ahem" coughed Mrs. Ahn.

They both jumped apart and were blushing furiously!

"I guess we should explain what's going on." Dumbledore said.

They nodded. "You see," Dumbledore started, "We've been married for 49 years. And in the wizard world, every 50 years you have to get **remarried. **When it's the 6th month of your 49th year of marriage, you break up and become a couple. You even have to act like a real couple. Such as dancing, eating, and so on." (A/N...Including kissing. Didn't include that because doesn't seem right.) Dumbledore blushed at this remark.

"Then, you have to purpose in the last three months. And saying and doing it correctly. Then if you don't purpose in the last three months, then you are divorced." Dumbledore said having a twinkle in his eyes. Then he got down on one knee. Mcgonagall gasped. Shannon and Mrs. Ahn were wide-eyed.

He opened the box in his hand and there was a beautiful diamond ring. "Minerva Mcgonagall, the moment I met you, I fell in love with you. And I've never stopped loving you. I want to be next to you all my life. So Minerva Mcgonagall would you do the deed in marrying me again?" he asked still on one knee.

"Yes! Yes, of course Albus!" cried Minerva. Dumbledore was soo happy! He slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a short peck on the lips.

Shannon and Mrs. Ahn, gaped, wide eyed and embarrassed because of witnessing such a personal sight!

The couple suddenly remembered that they were still there and flushes a very dark red.

"So you were here for a house change. Correct?" Minerva asked.

"Yes." Replied Mrs. Ahn.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Miss Ahn could you please sit on that stool?"

"Of course." Shannon sat. Then Professor Mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

_So you were Hermione Granger eh?_

Yes.

_You can't go back to Gryffindor. I see, but you were once the GriffindorPrincess not anymore I guess, but now Miss Weasley. But you are the Slytherin Princess unlike that slutty Miss Parkinson._

Ha-ha. I agree.

_I guess that leaves me with no choice. You shall be in _SLITHERIN!

Shannon smiled in relief. She didn't want to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

"So I guess you are in Slytherin." Dumbledore said.

"You shall need to go to Hogsmade to buy your new robes." Said Professor Mcgonagall, "Oh, and congratulations on making Head Girl"

Shannon just smiled in response.

* * *

When they got back to Hogsmade, they chose to go to Madame Malkin's first for Shannon's new robes. People all around them were stopping to stare and whisper," That's that girl from that limo earlier." 

Shannon who heard all the whispers was confuse, but hid it to the people around her by smiling. Shannon hated it when people knew something that she didn't. Shannon glanced at her mother—she didn't look uncomfortable, so she decided that her mother knew so she asked," Mum, what's going on?"

"I will tell you later. Now just act like you know what's going on so smile." Her mother said, loud enough for only Shannon to hear.

"Kay." Responded Shannon smiling. When they got to Madame Malkin's, her mother said, "Now I'll tell you. We can't let anyone hear our conversation so when I touch your arm, snap your fingers three times, think 'Freeze Time'"

When Shannon felt an arm touch her arm, she did exactly what her mother told her to do. Suddenly everyone stopped moving except her mother and her.

"Now that no one else can hear us, I'll tell you………."

* * *

That's all for now. Since some don't want me to continue the story I will leave it for you to decide. 

A) Should I continue the story

B) Should I stop the story and write a new one

Polls end chapter 7 now time for you to decide...

but pls REVIEW: )


	5. Contest

Hey ppls. This is not a chapter but I need to say some stuff I forgot to say in chapter 4...

Ok so. **Can you guess what was going on with Shannon?**

**Hint:** It has something to do with her personality.

**Prize-** You get to have your name in the story

If you win I'll explain more to you in a e-mail

* * *

Here are the scores for the polls...

Chapter 4's score...

A) continue the story-- 4

B) stop the story and write a different one-- 1

So I guess most people want me to continue the story...but For every chapter, I'll write the chapter's score and all the chapter's score

Don't forget to vote again: )


	6. Author's note

Im sooo sorry at school there has been sooo much stress. : ( sooo sry. Ive gotten the next chappie all written down all I need is to find the time to type it onto the computer : ( sooooo sry..

anyways Just a remionder... The harry potter and the goblet of fire DVD relase date is almost here! its March 7th for those who don't know...

until next time...

michelle

I promise i promise ill have it by two weeks tops!


	7. Answers part 1

**Disclaimer**: Obviously not mine, or else why would it be on fanfiction?

Hey Im terribley sorry that its been a long time! this is not the whole chappie but I feel very bad for your waiting, so Ill just post this and post the rest in the future. I have it all written, all I need to do is type! im soooooo sorry

heres part 1

_**Answers: part 1**_

* * *

"Now that no one else can hear us, I'll tell you. Remember when I moved our stuff to our real house by casting a spell?" asked Mrs. Ahn.

"Yes I remember—" Then it dawned on her… "You casted a spell on me!" She cried!

"Yes I did." Her mother said, "And I'm sorry. But I knew that you wouldn't act like a proud pureblood, but act like a muggleborn, all nice and sweet and gentle."

"Well what's wrong with being a; or acting like a muggleborn?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing sweetie. It's only because—"

"Because **what**?" she asked feeling the need to defend muggles…after all, she was raised as a muggle

"Because," Mrs. Ahn said, emphasizing the word 'because', "That's what your great-grandfather wants and what Death Eaters expect. So there is definitely nothing wrong with being a muggle to muggleborn to half-blood to pureblood. We're all the same. I mean, we're all human right?"

"Yea." Her daughter replied, "So…. What exactly happened when I was under the Imp—wait, you did an illegal and unforgivable curse!" she exclaimed, eyes bulging.

"No." She said firmly, "You weren't under the Imperius Curse. But you were under a similar spell. Ok so, Death Eaters cast the Imperius Curse and get caught because of the tracking system at the Ministry of Magic. But ever wonder how people are under cures that would make it seem like it was under the Imperius curse and never get caught?"

"…..come to think of it, I do wonder." Shannon stated.

"See what I mean? Your great-grandfather invented a spell since he didn't want the Ministry know every single attack he casted."

"Ah, yes, I do see what you mean."

"So, is that all you want to know?" her mother asked.

"No, actually, earlier I was going to ask what happened when I was under the spell." Shannon responded.

"I remember now. You did ask that earlier." Shannon nodded.

"Accio pensieve." Moments later they both saw a pensieve flying toward them. Then she commanded to her daughter, "Help me catch it. It will be heavy."

"Yes mother." Shannon said, reaching her hands out.

"Oof."

"Are you okay sweetie?" Mrs. Ahn asked worriedly.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine. Thank You."

Then she put the tip of her wand on her temple and withdrew it, so a long silvery thread of memory was clinging on to the tip of her wand. The thread became longer and longer until it finally broke, and swung, silvery bright from the wand. She then lowered it to the pensieve where it coiled, then spread, swirling like gas.

"Are you ready?" asked Mrs. Ahn, to which she was responded with a nod.

"On the count of three." Her mother commanded.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE."

They both bowed over the pensieve and Shannon felt her feet leave the Hogsmeade ground and fall through darkness and landed on a dark, cold floor.

**In a Memory—**

Shannon looked up and was wide-eyed. She was Death Eaters everywhere! They were all dressed in dark cloaks with the Death Eater mask on their face.

'_This must be Voldemort's place.'_ Shannon thought, her eyes scanning the place. Her eyes running left to right. She quickly found out that the walls had not paint or wallpaper, but a stony surface.

The only source of light was from the light of many wands lit by Death Eaters.

Then her eyes stopped scanning the place because she saw her mother. She was sitting in some kind of throne with an ivy design around the border of the throne. Her mother was too wearing dark robes, but it also made her look like a royal dark queen.

Next to her was a larger throne by a couple of inches, which too had an ivy design. Sitting in the throne, was a man dressed in Dark Robes….and Shannon guessed that he was her great-grandfather. He had slits for a nose, and his face looked so deformed, that Shannon just couldn't fight the urge to scream.

Then she saw her mother (present one) appear next to her past self in the throne. Shannon guessed that her mother heard her scream. She indicated for Shannon to walk over to her with a wave of her hand.

Shannon obediently walked over to her mother, weaving through the crowd of the supporters of Voldemort. When she arrived at the side of the two Stephanie Ahn's, the non-sitting Mrs. Ahn told her," Get ready to listen to what they," pointing to the sitting Mrs. Ahn and her great-grandfather, "have to say." Shannon nodded.

"So, grandfather, you wanted to speak to me about something important?" Mrs. Ahn said, directing her voice to Voldemort.

"Yesssss," Voldemort said, slurring his words because of the way his mouth was formed. Half human, half snake, "I wanted to dissscuhs mat'erz abou' Shannon."

"And what would those matters be grandfather?" she asked.

"Well, az you already know, her burthday iz tomorrow." He started. She nodded.

"She will find owt that she iz a pureblood by you telling 'er. Pretend that you are still a muggle. Act likee et, den wen you get da letta, you pretend like you've just becom a pureblood and not yesterdae."

" Of coursed," Shannon's mum said, I am now going to cast the speaking spell because I can't really understand you."

Her grandfather's face visibly relaxed

* * *

This is what he said

* * *

"So, grandfather, you wanted to speak to me about something important?" Mrs. Ahn said, directing her voice to Voldemort.

"Yes," Voldemort said, slurring his words because of the way his mouth was formed. Half human, half snake, "I wanted to discussmatters about Shannon."

"And what would those matters be grandfather?" she asked.

"Well, as you already know, her birthday is tomorrow." He started. She nodded.

"She will find out that she is a pureblood by you telling her. Pretend that you are still a muggle. Act like it, then wen you get thea letter, you pretend like you've just become a pureblood and not yesterday."

* * *

That's all part 2up will be soon.

Oh and the majority of the polls is htat they want me to continue the story : ) thx

love you guys

>3 MiChElliE


	8. guilty

hey

I feel sooo guilty for not updateing in suuuuch a loooooong time. Im soo sorry.

I guess I just need some encouragement.

again im really sorry

Ill update ASAP

love from someone who is feeling guilty,

Michelle


	9. Answers part 2

hey : Yes. I know you all probably hate me for not updateing for such a looooooooooooong time. And I apoligize. So I am going to post 2 chapters. heres one...

* * *

p.s... You will have to know this to understand the story:

_italics_ Past _mother _ past

regular font present mum present

**

* * *

**

**Shannon's POV**

He probably thought that she was going to attack him. Ha-ha soo priceless. Who would have thought, Voldemort panicking.

_"Clerspiso." Mum said, pointing her wand at him_.

_"Then what?" mum asked._

_"Then you find the perfect chance to cast the 'cantra' spell on her." He ordered._

"The spell similar to the Imperious curse." Explained mum, the one that can see me. I nodded in understandment.

_"Very well," My mum said reluctantly, "But may I ask why?"_

_To which my great-grandfather Tom… or as the public says, you-know-who, anyways I'm now off topic. My great grandfather responded by saying, "Because of a couple of reasons. First of all, she doesn't know how to act like a pureblood. She probably might even act all muggle-born-ish." Thank Merlin that he didn't say 'mudblood'_

_"Secondly, the Death Eaters think she's always known that she was a pureblood but was in hiding. In other words, that's what they expect."_

_"Alright."_

Then suddenly and unexpected, the scene suddenly changed. I recognized it as a memory from the time we were about to leave for Hogsmeade.

* * *

_My mother murmmered, "Banisho Transfero"_

"I'm guessing that was the spell to transfer our stuff to our new home." I said. Mum nodded," Yes it was."

_As I asked what had happened_, I saw my mother open her mouth to say something, I leaned in to listen.

"_Cantra" my mother murmmered._

'That spell…' I thought. I saw my eyes start to glow green. I was so focused on her/me that I didn't hear what my mother said. After a moment, the green started to fade. I noticed that my eyes flickered a couple of times.

Once again the scene started to blur up. We were at Hogsmeade again.

There was a crowd around us. My first thought was, 'What's the commotion?' Then I finally noticed what made the commotion….

My mother and I…..


	10. Answers part 3

Im sorry for the what...4 month wait? lol im sorry at one time, i thought about discontinuing the story but thanks to my last reviewer **tomfelton1234** I decided to type up this chapter and continue the story Also im going to change the title from Pureblood Granger to _Princess of all Princesses_

And just one more piece of news.

For my 50th reviewer they're gonna have a role in this story.

Enjoy.

Answers part 3

Shannon's Pov

'I thinks it's because of the really, really long limo' I thought.

I watched as my mother said to "me" to go and flirt with Draco Malfoy because he was my fiancé.

"Sure this will be fun." I said.

I started to gag and choke at the same time. "Draco Malfoy?! I'm engaged to him?!"

"Well….yes." mum said. Then muttered," Of course this wasn't how I wanted you to find out."

I watched in horror, my eyes widening and my jaw literally fell to the floor as…..

"My arms" snaked around his neck. 'Ewwwww! I'm infected!' I thought, now wiping my arms furiously.

"What are you doing?" mum asked.

"I'm wiping off the cooties from Malfoy!' Mum rolled her eyes.

I looked up and screamed, "Oh My Fucking God!!"

"Watch your language," Mum scolded.

"But I kissed him!! I look like a scarlet woman!"

All mum did was blink her eyes, then her face became stern and I knew better than to keep on going. I mean….she looked like she was going to hex me into the next universe…of course that wasn't what I wanted right??

I watched the past zoom by like a strip of film, and then I thought of something,

_Ha-ha Mal—no I have to start calling him Draco — now that's disgusting. It's like I'm his friend or something._

_Well, you are his fiancée _said a voice.

Don't remind me. So anyways **Draco**,Harry and Ron don't know who I really am…maybe I can just mess around with their minds…

"So….. Who were you when you were under the disguise spell?"

"Oh… I won't tell these fans. But I'll tell reporters only." She smirked.

Groans were heard every where. People shouted boos and they started yelling.

With a snap of her fingers, everyone was silent.

"Good children." Then she tossed her hair. "I want to give you suspense. I guess you'll have to wait until the paper comes out." She smirked again

_Oh dammit. That won't work they'll all find out who I really am—_

I mentally slapped myself. The answer was just right there! All I had to do was to just get close enough to hear what I said.

I saw my past self start to lean into the reporters and so I made a wild dash toward them. I made it there just in time. My brain did a small victory cheer. **(A/N: lol)**

"Very well," I/she said, "I'm also….Merlin"

* * *

The End.

Haha lol just kidding. I'm not that mean.

* * *

They all gasped, someone whispered," Impossible! Merlin died!"

"Well I know that, I'm stupid. I'm obviously someone else." I/she rolled my/her eyes

"I'm really…….."

* * *

Hey every one. I need help so can you help me choose.

should it be

A: Tell them that she is really Hermione Granger

B: Tell them that she is someone else. If so then who should she pretend to be?

Remember that the 50th reviewer gets to have a role in this story so...

Review )


	11. Who is this man?

**Disclaimer:** All that you recognize doesn't belong to me, the rest is all from my imagination...plus the plot.

**I'd like to give thanks to the following reviewers:** _x-Whispers-x_,_ Pooky The Kid_,_ WhenIfeelnumbI'llletyou_,_ coreagurl_,_ and Whitelight72_. You guys inspired me to update with your reviews.

I apologize from the mistakes in spelling and grammer for when I reread the story, I noticed many grammer/spelling mistakes.

**Princess of all Princesses**

_Chapter Eleven_

"'_Slowly, slowly_', said the sloth." Apparently her mum took her to a muggle bookstore to watch a random man read a children's novel to muggle children. Shannon was confused, but that didn't stop her from enjoying herself for she recognized the book he was reading was called Mr. Sloth. Her mother had read that story to her many times as she was an infant. It was her favorite story as a child and hearing the story brought back many cheerful memories. One memory that brought tears to her eyes was one that included Shannon and her father.

_Hermione and her mother were eating dinner late for that day, Hermione's mother was really busy, so they ended up eating dinner around 8. _

"_Hermione, Darling, eat your broccolis." Mrs. Granger instructed Hermione. Hermione shook her head. "But Mommy, I don't like broccolis."_

"_But you need to. They are really healthy and are high in—"_

"—_Vitamin C, Vitamin K and Calcium. And if I want strong teeth, gums, bones, muscles, or straight, tall posture and a pretty smile, I'll have to eat it." Hermione listed automatically since they did this practically every night. Mrs. Granger smiled, "Exactly, so you're gonna have to eat your broccoli if you want to be pretty and strong"_

_Hermione pouted, "Fine." She said reluctantly. As she was bringing the green, juicy broccoli to her mouth, Hermione suddenly heard a car drive into the driveway outside. Seeming as Hermione was a Daddy's little girl, she would have this bond that even her mother couldn't understand. So through this bond, she knew immediately it was her father._

_Hermione used this opportunity to not eat her broccoli. So she put her fork down and ran towards the door._

"_Daddy!" Hermione squealed. Her father had been away for business during the last few months and Hermione had missed him terribly, for she and her father had been very close._

_Her father but his briefcase on the floor and opened his arms. "Come here you squirt." He laughed as Hermione came running as fast as her small legs could go, into his arms._

"_I missed you Daddy." Hermione told him. "And I you." Was what his response was._

_Mr. Granger looked up and saw his wife standing in the door way smiling at the pair and treasuring the moment._

"_What are you still doing up?" He asked Hermione. But without even waiting for an answer, he went on. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."_

_Hermione smiled to herself about the forgotten broccoli. Slowly, her father led her to bed._

"_Can you read me a story Daddy?" Hermione wondered, her face hopeful and her adorable puppy face._

"_All right squirt." He agreed, eyes shinning._

_Hermione smiled brightly._

"_Lets read Mr. Sloth shall we?" He asked, smiling lightly._

"_Why of course Daddy. What did you think I wanted?" She stated._

"_I swear, you act more mature than you look, that's for sure." He cried._

"_DADDY!" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips, feigning disappointment. "Mommy said not to say that" shaking her index finger at him. Mr. Granger laughed and twirled his little angel around in a circle, and tucked her in under the warm blankets._

"_Very well, time for your story. One day there was a sloth who was taking his daily stroll along Lailou Street. Then suddenly he heard a straining sound of something or someone trying to get free from something. So Mr. Sloth quickly went to the nearby river and saw his friend Miss. Otter stuck underneath a large boulder. 'Oh dear' Mr. Sloth said to no one in particular. 'I'll be right back with help Miss. Otter' Her told her, then ran off to get help. Mr. Otter came back almost 10 seconds later with all his friends that he could find. _

_They each positioned themselves on one side of the boulder, ready to push. 'Slowly, slowly', said the sloth. So they did push the boulder slowly but steadily. In the end they got the boulder off Miss. Otter and they all lived happily ever after" Mr. Granger looked up from the book and saw his daughter half awake and half asleep. He smiled and tucked her in and gently kissed her forehead. _

"_Goodnight Daddy" Hermione whispered, "I love you"_

"_I love you too. Goodnight Hermione" He replied, smiling softly._

Little did Hermione know that night was that those were the last words she ever said to her father, before he died in that one fatal car accident.

"Sweetheart?" Her mother asked softly.

"Huh?" She whispered, giving her mother a reassuring smile.

"There's someone I want you to meet." She gestured to the person standing next to her. Shannon immediately recognized him as the man that was reading Mr. Sloth.

"Hi. My name is Andrew Riddle or how you will later call me Patrick Ahn. I am your grandfather."

* * *

**A/N**: Im sorry for the lack of update, and if you read my author notes, I'm sure you've noticed the constant apologizing of no updates. Recently I've read some pretty amazing stories and I think that it really inspired me to update more often since when I read other stories I hate it when authors die out on the readers so I don't want to do that to you guys.

Also congrats to **Pooky The Kid** who was our 50th reviewer! You won a role in this story and you'll be contacted for further notice.

Just incase thoese of you didn't notice, The title has been changed from 'Pureblood Granger' to 'Princess of all Princesses'

Please Review...by the way

Michelle 3


	12. REWRITE!

To anyone that even still remembers this story-

One day, for absolutely no reason I felt like revisiting this old story. I mean, to be honest, I seriously did not care for it anymore. That is why what I ended up deciding to do surprised me. And that pretty much was to rewrite the whole story, or at least what you could call the few pathetic chapters that I had written.

I guess the reasons for wanting to do this is that I want to show people that I have improved writing wise, but of course I doubt that I actually did improve that much seeming as I rarely write stories. I mean, when I had re-read the story I was pretty shocked with how much my writing sucked. It was too simple with no description whatsoever. This is pretty hypocritical of me since I really don't like reading stories with simple writing. But even if my writing didn't improve that much, I still want to use this as an opportunity to grow as a writer and be able to look back and actually see the progress that I made. So because of that, I'm not going to take down this story, and the rewritten story will be put up as a separate story.

The second reason is that when I look at the update and publish dates (Updated: 03-12-08 - Published: 12-21-05) and think about the current date (12-22-09), I think it's just really sad that I never ever update or even bother to think about writing anything. So I'm kind of using this as an opportunity to prove to myself that I can get out of this procrastination bubble that I'm in right now because of school, and be able to focus on other things besides school work.

Those are pretty much the only reasons why I want to rewrite it. Pretty simple reasons, but I'm pretty sure that the main reason is because I am just utterly bored during this winter break, and I just need something to do.

Anyways, the prologue is up and if I actually do get some more writing done, the first chapter should be up really soon (probably tomorrow). At the current moment, the story is still going to be called Princess of All Princesses. I haven't decided on whether I'm going to change the title, all I know is that I'm just going to play it by ear, and if a different and better title comes up, then I'll change it. So for now, the new story is called Princess of All Princesses, and this story will be condensed to be called POAP to avoid any confusion between the two.

That's all for now. Come on over and check out the prologue, and let me know what your opinions are so far (:

- Michelle


End file.
